Reset
by Kiming
Summary: Karena apapun luka yang diberikan Wonwoo padanya, Mingyu hanya harus menerimanya dan mereset ulang luka itu di dalam hatinya, membiarkan mengering tanpa adanya obat penawar/MEANIE AREA/NON GS/DLDR


Reset

(Meanie)

Mingyu membaca komik dengan diam, tidak menghiraukan riuh yang terdengar di sekitarnya. Bel tanda pulang sudah berbunyi sejak 2 jam yang lalu, namun tanda-tanda akan kedatangan kekasih mungilnya belum terdeteksi. Mingyu menghela napas lalu menutup komiknya, ia menengadah menatap langit-langit yang mulai mendung. Gemuruh petir sudah mulai bersahut-sahutan tanda sebentar lagi hujan akan turun. Mingyu melihat jam tangannya, lalu menghela napas, ia mengeluarkan payungnya dan beranjak dari sana.

"Mingyu.." panggil seseorang. Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis saat tahu senior mungil dari kelas musik menghampirinya. Mingyu membungkukkan badannya sedikit, menyapa seniornya itu.

"Jihoon hyung, ada apa?" tanya Mingyu saat namja imut yang lebih pendek 20 cm darinya itu sampai didepannya. Jihoon menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Mingyu tersenyum sendu melihatnya, sudah tau apa yang senior kecilnya ini akan katakan.

"Wonwoo hyung bersama Junhui hyung lagi ya? Ah tidak apa-apa kok, tadi aku disini sedang membaca komikku.." ucap Mingyu. Ia membuka payungnya karena rintik hujan mulai turun dan perlahan-lahan semakin deras. Ia menoleh kearah Jihoon, masih menemukan lelaki pendek itu menatapnya dengan sendu bercampur kasihan mungkin. Mingyu tidak terlalu mendalami.

"Mau pulang denganku, Hyung?" tanya Mingyu. Jihoon mengangguk kaku lalu masuk ke dalam payung Mingyu. Mingyu yang melihat Jihoon masih kebasahan di bagian kiri pundaknya, jadi memberikan seluruh payungnya pada Jihoon. Jihoon terkekeh lalu mengeluarkan payung dari dalam tasnya, membukanya dan memakai payungnya sendiri, membuat Mingyu terkikik pelan lalu memakai payungnya kembali.

"Gyu, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jihoon. Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya lalu menghembuskan napas kasar.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Hyung.. ah, apa Soonyoung hyung jadi menembakmu kemarin?" tanya Mingyu. Jihoon menghembuskan napasnya kasar, namja tinggi ini selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan ketika Jihoon akan mengungkit permasalahannya dengan Wonwoo. Jihoon mengerti setelah ini Mingyu akan pulang ke rumah Soonyoung, menginap disana dan menghindari segala macam telfon atau pesan dari Wonwoo.

"Hyung kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku.." ucap Mingyu, menyadari bahwa Jihoon sedari tadi hanya diam dan melamun. Mingyu tersenyum melihatnya, namja mungil yang pernah mengisi hatinya ini melamunkan dirinya dan Wonwoo. Mingyu berhenti, dan diikuti oleh Jihoon.

"Lihat aku, Hyung.." ucap Mingyu. Jihoon menghadap kearahnya, dan Jihoon melihat senyum tulus yang ditunjukkan Mingyu padanya.

"Apapun yang dilakukan Wonwoo hyung, aku tidak melarangnya. Jika Wonwoo hyung menyakitiku, aku hanya perlu mereset hati dan pikiranku tentang apa yang dilakukan Wonwoo hyung padaku.. aku hanya perlu menganggap itu semua tidak pernah terjadi. Aku menyadarinya, jauh sebelum aku memasuki hati Wonwoo hyung, Junhui hyung sudah datang terlebih dahulu dan menempati tempat special dihati Wonwoo hyung begitu lama.. jadi, aku tidak mempermasalahkan mereka.." ucap Mingyu. Jihoon tidak tahan lagi, ia menghambur kepelukan Mingyu, meleparkan payungnya, merasakan dada bidang orang yang pernah singgah dihatinya ini. Walau Jihoon tau, waktu itu ia hanya dijadikan pelarian oleh Mingyu.

"Aku tidak ingin kau terluka lebih dari ini, Gyu.." ucap Jihoon sambil terisak. Mingyu tersenyum lalu mengusap rambut Jihoon, tangannya kirinya terayun untuk memayungi Jihoon. Jihoon terlalu baik untuknya, maka dari itu Mingyu dulu memutuskan hubungannya dan menjelaskan semuanya. Jihoon sempat menolak untuk diputuskan dan memilih untuk menjadi obat bagi luka yang ada dihati Mingyu, namun sekali lagi, Mingyu merasa bahwa Jihoon terlalu baik untuknya. Jadi, Mingyu memberi Jihoon tempat sebagai sahabatnya.

"Aku percaya bahwa Wonwoo hyung akan tetap kembali padaku, Hyung.. karena dia pernah berjanji bahwa dia tidak akan pergi dariku sebelum aku menyuruhnya untuk pergi.. dia juga mencintaiku, bahkan dia sama sepertimu, sama-sama terlalu baik untukku.. aku hanya, membiarkannya.. hanya itu.. jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir padaku.." ucap Mingyu. Ia melihat siluet namja yang sedang menuju kearahnya, ia tersenyum begitu melihat Soonyoung berjalan kearah mereka.

"Lepaskan pelukanmu.. atau nanti Soonyoung hyung akan membunuhku.." ucap Mingyu. Jihoon melepaskan pelukannya lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Jihoon mengambil payungnya yang terjatuh dan berjalan menjauhi Mingyu, menghampiri Soonyoung yang sudah menunggunya. Mingyu menatap pasangan itu sendu. Pikirannya menerawang. Apakah Wonwoo juga bergandengan tangan seperti itu dengan Jun? Dimana Wonwoo dan Jun sekarang? Apakah mereka sudah makan? Apakah Jun bisa menjaga Wonwoo sebaik dirinya? Mingyu terkekeh lalu melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya.

Yah, jika memang itu yang terjadi, Mingyu hanya bisa tersenyum dan mereset itu semua dari pikiran dan juga hatinya. Jika besok Wonwoo menghampirinya dengan senyuman bahagia, Mingyu hanya harus menyambutnya. Mingyu hanya harus mengabaikan rongrongan perih didalam hatinya. Karena Mingyu hanya bergantung sepenuhnya pada Wonwoo, karena Mingyu sudah tidak punya pegangan lain selain Wonwoo. Karena Mingyu sudah menyerahkan semuanya pada Wonwoo, segalanya yang ia punya. Karena Mingyu sudah kebal dengan namanya ditinggalkan, karena Mingyu sudah mengalami trauma hebat dengan kata 'pergi'. Maka dari itu, apapun yang terjadi, apapun konsekuensinya, Mingyu tidak akan membiarkan Wonwoo pergi dari kehidupannya.

Mingyu melihat pasangan itu sedang meminum kopinya dengan senyu terpatri dibibir mereka. Mingyu pernah mempunyai pemikiran. Kenapa jika Wonwoo bisa, dirinya tidak bisa? Banyak orang yang dekat dengannya, namun ketika Mingyu akan melangkah ke hal lebih, pemikiran tentang Wonwoo selalu terlintas dikepalanya, membuatnya ia kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri dan menjauhi orang-orang yang berusaha mendekatinya dalam artian lebih dengan halus. Menolak semua pernyataan cinta mereka dengan halus dan mengatakan bahwa ia sudah mempunyai kekasih.

Mingyu melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari depan cafe tersebut. Membiarkan keduanya bersama. Toh, Mingyu sudah lupa dengan yang namanya sakit, jadi untuk apa dia merenungi semuanya sekarang? Lebih baik dia pulang dan mengerjakan beberapa tugas yang menumpuk dikamarnya daripada memikirkan tentang perasaannya. Nanti jika sudah selesai Wonwoo akan menghubunginya kan? Jadi lebih baik Mingyu menunggu sambil menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Ya, Mingyu hanya bisa bersikap seperti ini. Demi hubungannya, tanpa peduli dengan lukanya. Itu konsekuensinya..

:::Coretan Author:::

Hai hai hai author bawa ff entah apa ini.. pokoknya ff ini terinspirasi dari lagu first lovenya suga. Sebenernya mau author bikin ffnya YoonMin atau Vkook. Tapi emang dasarnya author ngefeel ke Meanie jadilah ini ff castnya Meanie..

Yang nunggu what are you doing, ini masih proses pengetikan.. lalu yang berharap sequelnya Pinwheel yang SeokSoo, itu juga proses pengetikan..

Sekian coretannya..

Jangan lupa review reader-nim #bow

Terimakasih dan terima author sebelah (emoji lope-lope)


End file.
